La promesse
by hanvu
Summary: «Je veux t’aider, je n’ai pas peur.» Répondit elle fermement.Malfoy ouvrit sa bouche pour répliquer mais Hermione continua :«Et je te jure que je ne le dirais à personne.» Et si je vous disais qu'Hermione était dans le coup? 6e tome
1. Chapter 1

**Salut tout le monde, ce la fait longtemps que je travaille sur cette histoire et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. **

**Disclaimer: Je ne possède aucun personnage dans cette fic.**

* * *

**La promesse**

Chapitre 1

Hermione marchait rapidement dans les couloirs, elle était bouleversée des évènements qu'elle en avait été témoin. Elle se rendit compte que ses jambes avaient commencé à courir et, sans s'en rendre compte, elle entra dans une salle vide.

_Je te déteste Ronald Weasley, mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris? Un moment tu es doux avec moi et puis après tu te jettes dans les bras de Lavande! _Ne put s'empêcher de penser Hermione.

Hermione était furieuse, elle devait se calmer, cela ne servait à rien de s'emporter comme ça. Pour se détendre, elle fit tournoyer des oiseaux jaunes au-dessus de sa tête. Elle fit interrompu lorsqu'elle vit au cadre de la porte Harry.

-Hermione?

Il la trouva dans la première salle de classe dont la porte n'était pas fermée à clé. Elle était assise sur le bureau du professeur, seule, à part un petit cercle d'oiseaux jaunes qui volaient au-dessus de sa tête. Harry ne pu s'empêcher de manifester son habileté de faire de la magie en ce moment pareil.

-Oh, c'est toi Harry, dit-elle avec une voix crispée. J'étais justement entrain de m'entraîner.

-Ah, oui… ils sont heu…très beaux. _Ne tourne pas autour du pot Harry._

-Ron semble bien s'amuser.

-heu ah bon?

Hermione arqua ses sourcils, décidément les gars ne sont pas capables de mentir, Hermione soupira par son manque de subtilité.

-N'essaye pas de me faire croire que tu l'as pas vu, répliqua Hermione. On ne peut pas prétendre qu'il ait vraiment cherché à se cacher, tu ne…

Derrière eux, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Horrifié, Harry vit entrer Ron, hilare, qui tenait Lavande par la main et l'entraînait avec lui.

-Oh, dit-il en s'immobilisant devant eux.

-Oups, s'exclama Lavande.

Hermione la regardait du coin de l'œil, elle ne put s'empêcher s'éprouver de la haine envers elle, et elle le savait qu'elle ne le devait pas, pourtant Ron a bien le droit d'être avec qui il veut. _Il aurait pu me le dire avant aussi. _Songea-t-elle.

La porte se referma sur Lavande et on entendit à travers la porte des gloussements.

Un terrible silence s'installa, enfla, s'épaissit. Hermione fixait Ron qui refusait de la regarder et lança à Harry dans un mélange de bravade et de maladresse :

-Salut Harry! Je me demandais où tu étais passé!

Hermione se laissait glisser du bureau. Les oiseaux toujours au-dessus d'elle.

-Tu ne devrais pas faire attendre Lavande dans le couloir, dit-elle à voix basse. Elle va demander où tu es parti.

Elle s'avança très lentement vers la porte, la tête bien droite en s'assurant de retenir ses larmes. Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Ron qui semblait soulagé que rien de pire ne soit pas produit. _Tu vas le regretter_ pensa Hermione.

-**_Oppugno!_**

Harry vit Hermione brandir avec une expression féroce : une grêle de projectiles dorées, fonça droit sur Ron qui laissa échapper un petit cri. Il fut attaquer de partout, les oiseaux n'éprouvaient aucun remord ni de compassion pour le pauvre roux. Ron essaya de son mieux pour se protéger, mais les volatiles lui piquaient à la moindre parcelle de peau.

-Enlève-moi ça! Hurla-t-il.

Hermione sembla sortir de sa colère, baissa sa baguette, ouvrit la porte brutalement et disparut. Harry cru entendre un sanglot avant que la porte ne se referme. Il ne put la rattraper car il devait aider Ron à se relever.

Hermione, de nouveau seule dans les couloirs, voulait trouver un endroit pour être en paix. Elle se retrouva sur le deuxième étage, elle marchait vaguement lorsqu'elle entendit des pleurs.

Elle cru que c'était Mimi Geignarde qui pleurait encore, elle voulait aller l'apaiser, mais à sa surprise, elle trouva un garçon pleurant près du lavabo avec Mimi qui essayait de son mieux de le réconforter.

-Malfoy?

À ces paroles, Malfoy se retourna vivement et essuyait se larmes avec sa manche. Mimi en la voyant s'exclama :

-Hermione cela fait longtemps, depuis la deuxième année je présume. Je suis contente que tu sois venue, je te présente mon nouvel ami il…

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Granger? Lui coupa-t-il, furieux avec une voix rauque.

-Je ne voulais pas te déranger, je vais partir.

Hermione se sentait mal de l'avoir surpris dans cet état, ce n'était sûrement pas dans sa nature ne pleurer, il avait sa fierté. Elle aurait pu en profiter pour faire du chantage, mais cela serait probablement injuste, même s'il lui avait mené la vie dure.

-Reviens ici Granger. Mimi, laisse-nous.

-Tu ne veux plus me parler c'est ça? S'exclama le fantôme en pleurant, elle disparu dans le bol avec un Plof.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux maintenant Malfoy?

Il s'approcha dangereusement d'elle et lui agrippa fermement le poignet en lui ordonnant :

-Tu ne le répèteras pas à personne.

Elle émit une grimace lorsqu'il la serra plus fort. Elle le défia du regard et lui répondit :

-Et si cela ne me tente pas?

-Tu le regretteras. Dit-il, le regard sombre.

-Ce sont des menaces Malfoy?

-Non, une promesse.

-Tu ne me fais pas peur, je me tais, mais à une condition tu me dis pourquoi tu pleures.

-Je ne pleure jamais. Un Malfoy n'exprime jamais ses sentiments, maintenant, tu vas retourner gentiment à ton dortoir et tout oublié compris Sang-de-Bourbe?

Ses paroles l'engagèrent vraiment, elle se força de ne pas poser un geste qui irait nuire son dossier d'élève parfaite.

-Dis encore ce mot et je te promets que demain toute l'école saura que le pauvre petit bébé à son papa pleure dans les bras d'un fantôme. Quelle honte.

-Granger je te préviens…

-Ouais ouais, épargne-moi tes discours, dis-le moi.

-Pour que tu le répètes à tout le monde? Que Malfoy est le grand méchant loup qu'il pleure en cachette, c'est ça que tu veux? Ben, vas le dire alors, non j'ai une idée, je pourrais t'effacer la mémoire.

-Malfoy je te préviens, si tu fais ça…

-Tu iras le dire à Dumbledore, mais tu n'as plus aucune mémoire, qu'est-ce que tu pourrais bien lui dire?

Hermione avoua qu'il marquait un point, elle ne pouvait risquer de perdre sa mémoire. Elle réfléchit à une grande vitesse et puis vint finalement sa réponse :

-Parce que je sais que je peux t'aider pour ton problème.

Malfoy ne put retenir et éclata d'un petit rire.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire que j'ai un problème et que j'aurais besoin de l'aide d'une Sang-de-Bourbe.

-Parce que sinon tu n'irais pas pleurer.

-Même si j'avais un problème comme tu l'as dit, tu ne pourras pas m'aider.

-Et pourquoi pas?

-Parce que si tu t'impliquais dans mon problème, tu partageras le même sort que moi.

_Je ne comprend plus rien _pensa-t-elle. _Il ment, il dit ça pour me faire peur._

-Je veux t'aider, je n'ai pas peur. Répondit-elle fermement.

Malfoy ouvrit sa bouche pour répliquer mais Hermione continua :

-Et je te jure que je ne le dirais à personne.

-Même pas à tes deux clowns?

-Harry et Ronald ne sont pas des clowns!

-Ronald? Demanda-t-il en relevant le sourcil. _Ils sont en dispute à ce que je vois, cela devient de plus en plus intéressant. _

-C'est son nom non?

-Oui mais…

-Laisse faire. On a un marché? Tu me dis tout et je t'aide de mon mieux et je ne dis pas un seul mot.

Elle lui tendit la main, mais Malfoy la regarda dégoûté

-Je ne touche pas à une Sang-de-Bourbe!

-Mais juste prend-la bon sang! Espèce d'immature.

Malfoy réfléchit à une vitesse incroyable, _si j'accepte, j'aurais de l'aide et une chance de rester en vie. Mais d'un côté si le Seigneur des ténèbres l'apprenait je serais un gars mort. Des deux côtés je serais mort, mais j'aurais une chance de me sauver avec l'aide de Granger. _

Il tendit son bras et secoua la main d'Hermione. Il s'éloigna d'elle, mais elle lui demanda :

-Où est-ce que tu vas?

-Me laver les mains.

* * *

**qu'est-ce que vous en dites? REVIEWS!**


	2. Chapter 2

**désolée si j'ai mis du temps à publier ce chapitre, c'est que ma correctrice était trop occupée;) bon le voilà**

**disclamer: je ne possède rien malheureusement. **

* * *

Le lendemain, Hermione, préoccupée par les derniers évènements, se demandait qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien se passer avec Malefoy pour que cela le pousse à pleurer. _Il faut croire qu'il a des sentiments malgré son cœur de glace. _Soupira-t-elle. Au fond d'elle, elle souhaitait pouvoir le déchiffrer, _peut-être un jour._

-Hermione ça va? Demanda Harry, assis en face d'elle.

-Très bien, je réfléchissais si j'avais oublié de faire un devoir.

Harry, satisfait de la réponse, lui sourit en disant :

-C'est bien toi Hermione, je te rappelle que tu fais tout en avance, le jour même que le professeur l'a donné.

-Je voulais juste vérifier…

Elle ne put continuer sa phrase puisqu'un grand hibou noir d'encre atterit devant Hermione, renversant sur son passage quelques restes de son déjeuner. S'inclinant légèrement, l'animal remit la lettre à son destinataire. Hermione déroula le parchemin et jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers la table des Serpentards. Elle ne vit pas la personne recherchée et rangea rapidement le message dans sa poche.

-Qui était-ce? Demanda Harry qui avait suivi ses moindres gestes.

-Je te demande pardon? Dit Hermione, paniquant. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas une bonne menteuse. Elle fit de son mieux pour s'empêcher de rougir.

-La lettre, je te demande de qui elle vient.

-Oh ce n'est rien, j'avais juste demandé des informations au Ministère au sujet de mon organisation de S.A.L.E

-Je peux la voir? Sollicita-t-il.

Hermione commença à trembler un tout petit peu, mais lorsqu'elle vit Ron entrer avec Lavande à ses bras, elle eut enfin son excuse. Elle se leva brusquement de la table, ramassa ses affaires et dit à Harry :

-Je suis désolée Harry, on se voit en classe.

_Ron est tombé à pic, je ne peux pas croire que notre dispute peut apporter quelque chose de bien. _Elle soupira de soulagement et sortit sa lettre.

_Granger, _

_Viens me voir dans les toilettes de Mimi ce soir après le couvre-feu, seule, et surtout ne sois pas en retard, je te préviens encore, si jamais tu avais parlé de ma situation à qui que ce soit..._

_DM_

Harry trouvait que la querelle entre Hermione et Ron était dénuée de sens. Parfois Ron pouvait être très immature, juste parce qu'Hermione avait embrassé Krum. Il n'aimait pas être déchiré entre ces deux-là.

Il savait bien qu'Hermione évitait Ron. Il voudrait bien que tout soit comme avant, mais son meilleur ami était trop têtu pour avouer ses fautes.

Il pensait aussi à la mystérieuse disparition de Malefoy sur la carte du Marauder et au collier que son ennemi s'était surement procuré. Malefoy était trop distant à son avis, il était rarement présent aux entraînements de Quidditch de son équipe et arrivait souvent en retard à ses cours.

Il était trop occupé par ses pensées qu'il avait complètement oublié la lettre d'Hermione.

Hermione marchait discrètement dans les couloirs de peur que Miss Teigne la trouve. Elle n'aimait pas enfreindre les règlements. _Tout ça pour Malefoy, vraiment, je me demande pourquoi je fais ça déjà. _

Elle poussa gentiment la porte, et entra en la refermant derrière elle.

-Tu es en retard, Granger. Dit une voix.

-Ce n'est pas facile de circuler librement dans les corridors lorsqu'on sait que Rusard peut nous surprendre à tout moment, je ne veux pas avoir une retenue moi.

-Petite nature.

-Bon, je ne veux pas commencer à me disputer en ce moment, alors tu m'expliques?

-Mais avant, tu dois me jurer que tu n'iras pas tout bavasser sans mon consentement ni anéantir tous mes plans compris?

Il était méfiant et son regard devenait obscur.

-Je te le jure. _Cela ne doit pas être si important que ça? Ben j'espère. _

-Je vais devenir un Mangemort.

-Quoi?

-Cela te surprend Granger? Demanda-t-il avec son sourire typique.

-Oui, je croyais que tu en étais un déjà. Lui dit-elle avec un ton moqueur.

-C'est ça, jase toujours. Cela ne te surprend pas?

-Non, je savais que tu en deviendrais un de toute façon, Harry te soupçonnait d'en être un au début de l'année.

-Comment ça?

-C'est une longue histoire, c'était à propos de ce que tu allais faire chez Barjow et Beurk.

Hermione le vit flancher. Malefoy pendant ce temps se critiquait lui-même de ne pas être assez discret et vigilant.

-Granger, ce que je vais te dire tu ne le répèteras à personne.

-Je sais sinon, tu effaceras ma mémoire ou tu m'ensorcellerais. Maintenant parle.

-Je ne reçois pas d'ordre. Bon comme tu le sais, je vais en devenir un, mais pour cela je dois accomplir une quête pour Celui-dont-il-ne-faut-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Tu vois, j'ai eu une brillante idée et même Rogue ne se doute de rien. Il va en être surpris. Je dois faire entrer les serviteurs du Seigneur à Poudlard et…et… tuer Dumbledore.

Hermione resta figée sur place. Il fallait croire qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de réponse. Elle ne savait que dire, elle voulait ne jamais avoir entendu ce plan, maintenant qu'elle était devenue en quelque sorte une complice.

Malefoy continua sans prêter attention au malaise d'Hermione.

-Mais si je ne réussis pas, Il me tuera.

Malefoy avait blêmi et commençait à s'agiter, Hermione eut en quelque sorte pitié de lui. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser dans cet état, elle ne pouvait le laisser mourir comme ça sans l'aider. Elle n'était pas une sans cœur, mais elle ne pouvait participer au meurtre.

Elle eut l'idée de l'aider, mais de faire en sorte que son plan échouera, oui, elle l'aidera à faire entrer les Mangemorts mais ils auront une surprise. Dans ce cas, Malefoy aurait accompli une partie de son travail et elle aura la chance d'attraper les Mangemorts qui circulent sur cette planète.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Malefoy, tu ne mourras pas.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça. Malefoy commençait à avoir des larmes aux yeux, ce qui bouleversa la dernière.

-Parce que je suis là.

Malefoy releva la tête et la fixa intensément et ouvrit enfin la bouche :

-Merci. Lui dit-il en un souffle.

-Ce n'est rien, de toute façon je me suis déjà impliquée dans ton plan en me promenant sur le deuxième étage et je ne peux pas laisser quelqu'un mourir. _De toute façon Dumbledore est bien trop intelligent pour se faire avoir par un gamin._

-Mais Dumbledore…

-Je ne t'aiderais pas à le tuer, mais je t'aiderais à faire entrer les Mangemorts, mais je ne te promets rien s'il leur arrivait quelque chose, répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire. Après tout ce que j'ai vécu auprès d'Harry, une bande d'imbéciles avec des bouts de bois ne me font pas peur.

Malefoy en était très reconnaissant, mais s'efforçait à ne pas laisser paraître.

-Cela ne serait pas facile, j'y aie travaillé tous les jours sans relâche, c'est impossible, je n'y arriverais pas…

Des larmes commencèrent déjà à couler au long de ses joues blanches qu'il nettoya aussitôt.

-Rien n'est impossible, Malefoy, tu ne seras pas seul, je t'ai promis que je serais là pour t'aider, à deux on y parviendrait. Je te ferais remarquer que nous sommes les deux plus grands sorciers de notre année.

-Tu avoues que je suis intelligent et remarquable?

Hermione sentit ses joues chauffer, et répliqua vivement :

-J'ai dit que NOUS sommes intelligents mais je n'ai jamais dit que tu étais remarquable.

-Mais tu l'as pensé, souligna-t-il.

-Non, revenons à la conversation, quel est ton plan?

-Je ne suis pas sûr que cela fonctionnerait, mais c'est un peu compliqué à expliquer.

-Essaie toujours.

-Tu te souviens de Montague? Une fois, il s'était enfermé dans une armoire et cela l'avait amené à un autre endroit, il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Mais j'avais compris que c'était une armoire à Disparaître, si nous avons 2 armoires à Disparaître, ils se connecteront.

-C'est un plan très ingénieux, avoua-t-elle. Elle avait l'air pensive pendant une période de temps, mais je ne vois pas où est le problème.

-C'est que celle de Barjow et Beurk est intacte, mais pas celle de l'école, elle est cassée, et je ne sais pas comment la réparer, la mécanique et la magie de cette armoire sont trop laborieuses. Lui affirma-t-il en s'assoyant par terre.

-Je vois, ce n'est pas grave, lui dit-elle, en essayant d'être encourageante. _Je dois vraiment être tombée sur la tête pour encourager mon ennemi. _

-Tout cela est scellé, je te donnerais les renseignements pour notre prochaine rencontre. Es-tu sure que tu ne mijotes rien dans mon dos?

Hermione surprise fut offusquée par son manque de confiance.

-Mais je t'assure que je veux t'aider, je ne magouille rien!

-Je me demandais seulement pourquoi une Sang…

Hermione ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, qu'elle lui gifla sa joue, en laissant une énorme marque rouge. Elle le fusilla du regard en le menaçant :

-Je t'ai averti de ne jamais m'appeler de ce nom là. J'ai déjà eu la gentillesse de t'aider, alors si tu veux avoir rien qu'une chance minime de survivre alors sois civile envers moi sinon je t'abandonne à ton sort. Je veux avoir une bonne condition de travail, ok? _D'autant plus que je ne suis pas payée. _

Hermione bouillait intérieurement, elle ne pouvait pas le supporter, mais elle devait l'aider. Une promesse c'est une promesse. Elle se retourna et lui dit :

-Bonne nuit Malefoy.

-Ouais c'est ça, 'nuit Granger.

Sans se retourner, elle continua son chemin en agitant la main vaguement. _Dans quoi me suis-je embarquée ? Oh misère.

* * *

_

**tadam! enfin! Je remercie à tout ceux et celles qui m'ont offert gentiment des reviews. De retour pour le prochain chapitre! s'il vous plait encouragez moi! REVIEWS si j'en ai pas beacoupje ne vois pas l'intérêt de continuer. _REVIEWS_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Désolée de mettre autant de temps, c'est que le site refusait mon chapitre. **

**Disclaimer: Aucun personnages ne m'appartient, je suis trop paresseuse à en inventer. **

* * *

-Non Malefoy, il ne faut pas placer cette pièce verticalement! Déclara Hermione en soupirant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais toi? Demanda Malefoy qui commençait à perdre patience.

-Plus que toi on dirait.

Hermione et Malefoy s'étaient donné rendez-vous dans la Chambre de Demande. Ils s'étaient mis au travail, mais Hermione s'était bien aperçue que la tâche sera ardue.

-Écoute Malefoy, cela ne serait pas réalisable si nous n'avons pas un modèle. Il faut que tu ailles chez Barjow et Beurk pour acheter l'autre armoire! Comme ça, on pourrait observer son mécanisme et réparer celle-ci…

-Mais oui! Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt? J'arriverai à l'école avec une armoire, les autres me demanderont qu'est-ce que je fais avec cela sur le dos, puis je vais leur répondre : « Quoi? Désolé, je ne savais pas quoi porter aujourd'hui alors j'ai décidé de porter ma garde-robe entière. » Très bonne idée Granger, et dire que tu es supposément la sorcière la plus futée de notre année…

Malefoy fit mine d'applaudir, arborant son célèbre rictus, ce qui frustra encore plus Hermione. Elle continua son travail avec Malefoy quand soudain elle s'exclama :

-Tu pourrais la rapetisser! Mais non laisse faire, nous ne pouvons pas faire cela, c'est trop compliqué…

-Les cours vont commencer dans une heure, Granger, grogna Malefoy

-Déjà? Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. Est-ce que tu as pris Soins des Créatures cette année? Questionna-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

-Qui voudrait perdre son temps à prendre de tel cours? Demanda-t-il.

-Je ne sais pas, pauvre Hagrid, il n'aura pas beaucoup de succès cette année on dirait.

-Ni Trelawney. Ce qui est sûr c'est que Patil et Brown seront là. Sont-elles toujours aussi lèche-bottes?

Hermione émit un petit rire étouffé.

-Ouais, elles sont toujours comme cela. Je n'y comprends rien, la psychopathe n'arrêtait pas de prédire à Harry qu'il allait mourir. On sait très bien que tout le monde meurt un de ces jours...et de plus…

Draco ne voulait pas l'admettre, mais Granger pouvait être intéressante quand elle le voulait. _Et en plus elle n'est pas si mal pour une Sang-de-Bourbe. _

Hermione de son côté se demanda : _Pourquoi me fixe-t-il comme cela? Qu'est-ce que j'aisur la face?_

-Écoute Malefoy, vu que je dois te supporter, je veux dire travailler avec toi, reprit Hermione, ne voudrais-tu pas recommencer à zéro et faire la paix?

-Tu veux dire faire une trève? Après tout ce que je t'ai fait, après t'avoir traité de Sang-de-Bourbe, t'avoir déformé les dents en quatrième année et puis après…

-J'ai compris Malefoy. Cela sera dur pour moi de te pardonner complètement, mais je suis prête à tout oublier pour pouvoir collaborer avec toi. Alors amis?

Draco hésita pendant quelques secondes. _Si le Seigneur apprenait cela je suis un gars mort…_

-Mais tu sais c'est quoi le risque d'être amie avec moi non?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

-Si Tu-Sais-Qui l'apprenait, non seulement je serais dans le pétrin, mais toi aussi.

-Je suis déjà dans le pétrin, la preuve, je suis ici à essayer de t'aider à attaquer Poudlard. Et puis après tout ce que j'ai vécu avec Harry, cela ne peut pas être pire. _J'espère. _

_Elle a raison, je n'ai rien à perdre, sauf ma vie. De toute façon, Il me tuera si j'échoue ma mission… Je dois l'écouter si je veux qu'elle m'aide._

-Amis, répondit-il enfin avec une grimace.

Hermione, satisfaite, ramassa ses affaires pour se rendre à ses cours.

-Ce serait mieux si nous avions un modèle, mais oui! Je crois avoir lu un des livres parlant de cette armoire, mais c'est situé dans la section interdite. Dit-elle.

Hermione parut soudain découragée.

-Mais pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas dit plus tôt? S'exclama Malefoy, agacé

-On ne peut pas aller dans la section interdite sans une autorisation. Mais il y a toujours…_la cape! _Pensa-t-elle. Malefoy, je veux dire Draco, après les cours j'irais prendre le livre.

-Mais tu avais dit que…

-J'ai mes moyens. Donc ici à la même heure que d'habitude.

-D'accord… dit Draco confus. Fais comme tu veux. Mais tâche de revenir.

-Tu ne viens pas?

-Non, je vais manquer quelques cours pour essayer de résoudre le problème.

- o -

Hermione monta dans les dortoirs des garçons et elle fut soulagée de ne trouver personne dans la pièce. Elle souleva le coffre et prit la cape. Elle pria au fond d'elle qu'Harry n'en aurait besoin pour ce soir. Au pire elle inventerait une histoire à propos qu'elle voulait un livre et de rester plus longtemps après les heures de fermetures de la bibliothèque.

La matinée passa rapidement pour d'Hermione, mais guère pour certains. Elle descendit dans la Grande Salle avec l'étoffe bien placée dans sa poche. Elle vit Ron avec Lavande au bras et Harry discuter. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver de la rancune et tourna les talons pour prendre place près de Ginny.

-Salut Ginny, je peux? Dit-elle en indiquant une place vide.

-Bien sûr! Cela fait tellement longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vue! Où étais-tu passée?

Hermione fit mine d'être surprise et lui répondit rapidement :

-Mais je suis à la bibliothèque voyons. Où voulais-tu que je sois?

-C'est bien toi, Hermione. Soupira-t-elle en secouant légèrement la tête.

-Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire par là?

-Rien, rien, c'est juste que moi non plus je n'avais pas le temps à te parler.

-Trop occupée à être dans les bras de Dean? Lui dit elle en rigolant.

Ginny, digne d'un Weasley, rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Elle nia en disant :

-Mais non! Mais toi Hermione, toujours personne en vue?

Instinctivement elle leva la tête et regarda vers la table des Serpentards, mais ne trouvant pas la personne désirée, elle lui répondit d'une voix suave :

-Non, je n'ai pas le temps à accorder à quelqu'un. _Menteuse, tu t'es réveillée à deux heures du matin pour en aider un justement. _

-Arrête de consacrer ton temps à tes précieux livres! Je sais bien que tu as un œil sur mon frère.

-Lequel? Je ne voudrais pas te décevoir, mais tu en as six.

-Tu sais très bien de qui je parle.

-Percy? Sans façon. Si c'est de Ronald dont tu parles, non il ne m'intéresse plus, il a Lavande ainsi que toutes les filles de Poudlard maintenant qu'il est dans l'équipe de Quidditch. Je ne sais même pas qu'est-ce que je lui ai fait. Sans t'offenser, il est impossible et a trop mauvais caractère,

-Je te comprends, il est trop possessif et puis je sais pourquoi il est en colère avec toi, c'est en partie de ma faute, annonça Ginny, embarrassée, Il m'avait surpris avec Dean et je lui ai dit que toi au moins tu avais déjà embrassé Krum.

Hermione vira à l'écarlate à l'annonce de cette nouvelle. _C'est pour cela! _Elle avait l'air pensive, mais elle revint sur terre lorsqu'elle vit Ginny mal à l'aise.

-Ne t'en fait pas pour rien, Gin. Cela m'importe peu. Qu'est-ce que tu as après le dîner? Demanda Hermione qui voulait changer de sujet.

-J'ai Divination et après Défense contre les Forces du Mal avec Rogue. Je me demande comment il a fait pour recevoir ce poste.

-J'en ai aucune idée, il a sûrement supplié à genoux Dumbledore. À plus tard Ginny.

- o -

Au souper, elle ne retrouva pas Draco à sa place habituelle. Elle parut un peu inquiète puisqu'il travaillait sans relâche sur son projet_. Il va finir par péter un plomb_. Personne ne le voyait assister à ses cours.

Elle prit discrètement trois sandwichs et l'enroula dans une serviette.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais Hermione? Demanda Neville.

Elle s'était assise près de lui car comme d'habitude Harry était avec Ron et Ginny était avec Dean.

-Je me prend quelques provisions pour ce soir, tu sais travailler jusqu'à minuit cela donne faim.

-Ah. Tu devrais en prendre plus d'abord, il te faut beaucoup de force.

-Bonne idée Neville. Merci.

Elle fut très soulagée et se félicita elle-même d'avoir acquis une réputation d'élève studieuse.

- o -

Hermione, sous la cape, parcourut à la dérobée les étagères, recherchant le fameux livre. Elle était sure qu'il était quelque part dans la Section Interdite car lorsqu'elle était en deuxième année, elle l'avait trouvé près du livre avec la potion du Polynectar.

Elle l'aperçut enfin et le prit délicatement et alla rejoindre Draco. _J'espère qu'il n'a commis aucune bêtise pendant mon absence._

- o -

Harry de son côté continuait toujours d'espionner Malefoy qui disparaissait toujours de sa carte. Il voulait percer le mystère et prouver à Hermione que Malefoy cachait bien et bel quelque chose. Mais quoi donc?

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais andouille? Murmura-t-il à la carte, Je sais que tu caches quelque chose de pas net. Je vais le trouver, je te le jure.

-Harry, veux-tu éteindre ta baguette et d'arrêter d'attendre Malefoy, je veux dormir moi. Râla Ron, la tête enfouie sous l'oreiller.

-Ouais, méfait accompli, grogna-t-il en un souffle.

S'il avait attendu rien qu'une seconde de plus, il aurait remarqué un petit point noir au nom d'Hermione Granger disparaître à son tour.

- o -

Draco, murmura-t-elle. _Je veux trouver une place pour continuer le travail. Maudite porte, apparaît donc!_

Cela ne fonctionnait point, la porte refusait d'apparaître.

-Draco! Cria-t-elle.

Derrière elle, une porte s'ouvrit et quelqu'un la tira à l'intérieur.

-Ne fais plus jamais ça, hurla Hermione, j'ai eu une de ces peurs.

Malefoy affichait son sourire narquois habituel, mais il reprit soudainement son sérieux en disant :

-Pourquoi as-tu crié? Tu aurais pu te faire prendre, non pire, ME faire prendre.

-Je ne savais où tu étais et puis tu refusais de m'ouvrir, laisse donc faire. Je t'ai apporté quelque chose à manger vu que tu n'étais pas descendu souper.

Elle lui tendit son repas qu'il le prit élégamment. Elle continua :

-Tu devrais faire un peu plus attention à ta santé, tu ne dors presque plus et tu ne manges plus.

-Qui es-tu pour te préoccuper de moi?

Elle parut offensée pendant un court instant et répondit silencieusement:

-Une amie.

Draco, surpris, se reprit :

-J'avais oublié, je m'excuse, je ne suis pas habitué d'avoir des amis. Avoua-t-il.

-Ce n'est pas grave, je m'inquiétais seulement pour toi. Dit-elle en retrouvant son sourire. Je dois t'avertir que, _Je ne sais pas si je dois le dire_, mais fais bien attention, car Harry te surveille de près et il a un moyen de surveiller tes moindres gestes.

Hermione voulait faire référence à la carte. Cependant, elle ne voulait pas trahir Harry. _Mais d'un côté je le trahis déjà en coopérant avec son pire ennemi…quelle ironie! _

_Mais non, je vais tout lui avouer lorsque tout sera prêt et nous nous battrons côte à côte comme d'habitude. _

Elle soupira longuement, et se remit au travail.

* * *

**S'il vous plaît, REVIEWS, j'attends vos critiques négatives ou bien positives. Merci à Éliane pour son aide. .**

**ALORS REVIEWS! même un petit mot je serais contente. -xox-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Salut, voici le 4e chapitre, j'espère que ça vous plaira... **

* * *

Hermione ouvrit lentement les yeux. Par la fenêtre, on pouvait constater que le soleil venait à peine de se lever. Ses rayons perçaient peu à peu la vitre opaque d'un carreau. Il faisait matin et les nombreux élèves de Poudlard allaient surement tous se lever pour aller déjeuner. Elle remarqua alors une masse informe à côté d'elle. _Tiens, un blond…QUOI?_

Étouffant un cri, elle se rendit compte qu'elle s'était endormie sur le bureau sur lequel elle travaillait hier soir avec Malefoy. _C'est bien malin, maintenant j'ai un mal de dos affreux_

Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil et constata qu'il ressemblait à un ange. Un ange à l'air paisible somnolant comme si tous ses soucis s'étaient volatilisés. Il était presque craquant avec ses mèches rebelles tombant gracieusement sur sa figure. _Un ange mon oeil. _Elle se leva silencieusement quand soudainement, il commença à bouger dans son sommeil et à crier : «Non, ne me laisse pas.»

Hermione, prise au désarroi, ne savait que faire, instinctivement, elle lui prit la main et lui chuchota :

-Calme-toi, tu n'as rien à craindre. Hum… Je suis là?

Il serra plus fort sa main et se calma. Hermione enleva sa main de la sienne quand il recommença à gesticuler dans tous les sens, si bien qu'il la frappa.

-Oww! Non, mais tu me niaises ou…

Elle s'arrêta et vit que Malefoy dormait à nouveau à poings fermés. Elle demanda une couverture à la Chambre sur Demande et la lui mit et sortit avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Draco se réveilla en sursaut. _Il y a quelque chose qui cloche… _Il se rendit compte qu'il avait par-dessus lui, une couverture, _depuis quand… Granger. _

Il regarda aux alentours, mais ne la vit pas. Il se surprit de se sentir un tout petit peu déçu. _Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte, déçu? Moi? Je préfère rester seul. _

Il regarda autour de lui et remarqua qu'il était dans une grande salle, vide, seul, avec aucun bruit, pas de reproches ni ne commentaires sarcastiques de Granger, une chaise vide…. Une salle vide… _Ok là je déraille complètement. _

Il prit rapidement ses affaires et quitta immédiatement la pièce.

Hermione se trouva encore une fois seule à sa table et jetait parfois des regards noirs à la table de Ron et d'Harry. _Je déteste Ron, je le déteste, non c'est un bien grand mot, disons qu'il me tape sur les nerfs, il m'énerve! Qu'il m'énerve! _Pensa-t-elle en préparant son cours de Défense.

-Vous voilà enfin Monsieur Malefoy, dit Rogue.

Malefoy se trouvait au cadre de la porte. Il avait l'air très fatigué et n'avait pas une quantité industrielle de gel sur la tête ce qui était surprenant. _Mmm, qu'il est mignon! Non Hermione, vilaine! _Elle se gifla intérieurement, mais malgré cela elle continua à le fixer.

-Je suis désolé pour mon retard, c'est-à-dire que je n'ai pas vu le temps passer, expliqua Malefoy.

-Ce n'est rien Monsieur Malefoy, vous êtes pardonnez. POTTER! WEASLEY QUE REGARDEZ-VOUS? AU TRAVAIL BANDE D'INCOMPÉTENTS! FAITES MOI UN BOUCLIER ET QUE ÇA PRESSE, hurla le professeur.

Malefoy releva sa tête vers elle et lui envoya mima un « merci » sur ses lèvres. _Merci? Pourquoi me remercie-t-il? Il est tombé sur la tête ou quoi? OH! La couverture! _

« De rien » chuchota-t-elle à son tour.

Malefoy prit sa place habituelle et se mit à son travail. _Je sens que ma journée sera très bonne! Malefoy qui m'est reconnaissant, c'est tellement rare. Il ne manque plus qu'une petite chose pour que ma journée soit parfaite. _Songea Hermione.

-Harry! Qu'est-ce que je fais! Pourquoi est-ce que mon bouclier n'apparaît pas? Ronchonna Ron.

-Je ne sais pas! Pourquoi tu me demandes cela?

-J'en ai aucune idée, c'est toi le meilleur dans ce cours.

-Je n'ai pas un livre le prince des sang mêlé version défense contre les Forces du Mal moi! C'est juste en potion que je peux t'aider. Maugréa Harry.

-Mais, plaignit Ron!

-WEASLEY! 20 points en moins à Griffondor, BOUCLEZ-LA!

-Qu'est-ce que lui prend à celui-ci, grommela Ron.

-WEASLEY ! J'AI DES OREILLES ET JE VOUS ENTENDS TRÈS BIEN! RETENUE CE SOIR À 20 HEURES PILE!

_Voilà ce qui manquait, ma journée est parfaite maintenant. _Pensa-t-elle en faisant apparaître son bouclier en un bref mouvement.

Hermione et Draco se trouvaient dans les cuisines et rigolaient de la tête de Ron.

-Tu te souviens quand il dansait avec McGonagall? Demanda Hermione. C'était hilarant, il rougissait tellement lorsqu'il devait lui prendre la taille!

Ils se roulèrent à terre et se tordirent de rire.

-Oh et lorsqu'il a essayé de m'attaquer, mais que sa baguette était cassée, quel andouille, il a reçu son propre sort.

Hermione arrêta de rire, et lui lançait un regard d'assassin. Elle se leva et croisa ses bras et le regarda rire tout seul. Le pauvre, il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il était seul à rire.

-Je te ferais remarquer qu'il a essayé de me protéger… à cause de qui?

_Oops, j'aurais du me la fermer_ pensa-t-il. _Et pourquoi suis-je ici premièrement?_

_**Flash Back**_

-J'ai faim Malefoy, je ne veux plus travailler. J'ai faim! Grogna Granger.

Elle commençait à taper sur le bureau et à gesticuler comme une dinde.

-Arrête ça Gran-Her- peu importe! Tu vas briser l'armoire, espèce de cervelle d'oiseau.

-Mais j'ai faim! Puis en plus, si mon cerveau est aussi petit que celui d'un oiseau, imagine le tiens. Viens on va manger, j'ai manqué le souper à cause de toi.

-Vas-y toute seule toi. Je n'ai pas faim. Répondit-il d'un ton neutre.

Par malheur, son ventre grogna aussi, et il vit un sourire de triomphe se former sur le visage de Granger.

-Je le savais!J'ai gagné, on va manger!

-Savais quoi? Et tu n'as rien gagné.

Granger le tira par le collet vers les cuisines où se trouvaient des elfes. Elle leur demande un peu de nourriture et ils s'installèrent dans un coin tranquille.

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle a Granger? Elle me déteste et puis elle est excitée, les filles sont compliquées. _

_Je n'arrive pas à le croire! J'ai réussit à emmener Malefoy jusqu'ici! Les gars sont tellement dociles et faciles à comprendre. _Pensa Hermione.

_**Fin du Flash Back**_

-Hum… Je m'excuse?

-Ce n'est rien, ça en valait quand même la peine. Rassura-t-elle.

Un grand silence inconfortable s'installa entre eux. Hermione voulait vite changer de sujet.

-Tu sais quoi Draco, Katie va bientôt pouvoir quitter l'hôpital.

-Ouais et?

-Cela ne t'inquiètes pas? Elle va se réveiller et peut-être pouvoir retrouver sa mémoire.

-Je répète, ouais et?

-Je sais bien que le collier, c'est toi qui le lui avais donné.

-Ce n'est pas très grave, de toute façon, ce qui m'inquiète c'est lorsqu'elle reviendra, elle va pouvoir reprendre sa place au Quidditch.

Hermione roula ses yeux et soupira :

-Les garçons et les sports. Vous en parlerez même si votre vie en dépendrait. Mais au moins c'est une bonne chose que tu penses à autre chose qu'à l'armoire.

-Mais il ne faut pas trop s'attarder. Si jamais les gens savaient ce que nous mijotions…

Hermione hocha la tête avec un sourire et puis reprit :

- Si jamais mes amis savaient que je planifie attaquer l'école avec Draco Malefoy, je ne sais pas ce qu'ils me réserveront. Dire que je suis entrain de manger avec un Malefoy.

Il y avait une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres, il inspira profondément et puis demanda à Hermione :

-Pourquoi fais-tu cela?

-Faire quoi? T'aider, mais je te l'ai dit, je vais t'aider et là attraper les Mangemorts grâce à Dumbledore, Oh en passant, je vais aller l'avertir dans une semaine ou après le Bal de Slughorn pour voir si tout est prêt. Sinon nous aurions l'air de pauvres imbéciles si cela ne fonctionnait pas. Je ne sais même pas qui inviter pour la soirée. Dit Hermione d'un air songeur.

-Non, ça je le sais, mais pourquoi trahir Potter, c'est ton ami non? Je croyais que les Griffondors restaient fidèles entre eux.

Cette question demeura sans réponse, _c'est vrai ça… pourquoi est-ce que je fais cela à Harry._

-Je crois que j'en ai marre que c'est toujours Harry qui récolte tous les mérites, je l'ai beaucoup aidé et c'est lui qui passe dans les journaux. Je sais qu'au fond de moi, j'ai contribué, mais tout ce qu'on sait c'est toujours Harry et ses amis ont défié Voldemort, ou Harry et son amie moldue.

Malefoy resta interdit et l'écouta avec intérêt. Il ne savait pas qu'elle pouvait éprouver ce genre de sentiments. Si c'était de lui, il aurait fait en sorte que Potter perde pour récolter les récompenses.

-C'est comme Rogue… murmura-t-il en un souffle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit Draco?

-Monsieur Malefoy, que faites-vous ici?

* * *

**S'il vous plaît, je vous supplis à genous de me donner des Reviews! rien qu'un tout petit me fera plaisir. Bonnes vacances à toutes. . _reviews? _**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Hermione pâlit au son de cette voix. _Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là lui? _

-Je mangeais monsieur, répondit Draco.

-Pourquoi ne pas souper dans la Grande Salle? Et que faites vous avec Mademoiselle Granger? Demanda Rogue en lançant un regard glacé vers Hermione.

-Il y beaucoup trop de monde monsieur et Granger et moi, nous…

Rogue le regarda, intrigué, paraissait très intéressé d'entendre sa réponse.

-Nous…. Répéta Draco.

-Vous quoi? Demanda doucement le professeur.

Draco lança un regard suppliant vers Hermione pour qu'elle lui vienne en aide. _Pense vite Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu vas pouvoir lui dire? Professeur, nous soupons ensemble, il va se douter de quelque chose. _

-Professeur, dit Hermione, Malefoy voulait me confronter en duel, mais j'ai refusé, je ne voulais pas me faire prendre.

-Mais pourquoi dans les cuisines? Questionna Rogue.

-Nous nous avons décider de savoir qui mangerait le plus vite et le perdant devait faire tout ce que l'autre désire pendant une semaine. Vous voyez, Granger a perdu. Répondit Draco avec un rire nerveux. _Il ne va jamais avaler ça,_ pensa-t-il.

-Je vais laisser pour cette fois. 10 points de moins à Griffondor parce que vous n'avez pas le droit d'être ici.

-Mais pourquoi moi monsieur?

-Pas de mais, maintenant allez à vos dortoirs.

Ils obéirent et s'en allèrent rapidement.

-Malefoy, tu es pathétique, tu aurais pu dire quelque chose d'autre.

-Comme quoi? C'est Malefoy maintenant?

-Je ne sais pas! Dit elle en se passant la main dans les cheveux. Autre chose, maintenant Rogue doit me trouver vraiment stupide.

-C'est pas nouveau, murmura-t-il.

-Je te demande pardon? Qu'as-tu dit?

-Rien

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant? Il se fait tard et je dois rejoindre Harry.

-Fais ce que tu veux, je vais aller continuer le travail. Au fait, j'étais avec Mimi et puis j'ai entendu quelque chose qui va t'intéresser.

-Tu es allé te confier encore?

-o-

Harry devait supporter à chaque jour la présence de Lavande et ne manquait pas un moment pour embrasser Ron.

-Elle ne peut pas se plaindre, elle a embrassé Krum et maintenant, elle se rend compte que quelqu'un a envie de m'embrasser aussi. On est libre non? Je n'ai rien fait de mal.

L'emploie d'Hermione semblait si chargé que Harry ne pu lui parler le soir.

-Il a parfaitement le droit d'embrasser qui il veut, dit Hermione pendant que le bibliothécaire, madame Pince, rôdait derrière eux. Je m'en fiche complètement.

-Je te signale de faire attention. Continua Hermione.

-Pour la dernière fois, répliqua Harry. J'ai appris beaucoup plus avec le Prince de sang-mêlé que ce que Rogue ou Slughorn m'ont enseigné.

-Je ne parle pas de ton idiot de soi-disant Prince, je suis allée ans les toilettes, il y avait une douzaine de filles, dont Romilda Vane, qui cherchaient un moyen de te faire boire un philtre d'amour. Elles espèrent toutes que tu vas les emmener à la soirée de Slughorn. Apparemment, elles ont acheté des potions chez Fred et George.

-Sous forme de parfum, dit Harry

-Tu as l'air au courant, remarqua-t-elle.

-Ces filles reçoivent des produits déguisés… capteurs de dissimulateur vulgaire parfum, mais un collier avec beaucoup de maléfice.

-o-

-Ça y est, j'ai mis Harry sur la bonne voie.

Draco haussa les épaules, indifférent, et continua son travail.

-J'ai presque fini.

-C'est vrai? Je suis tellement contente. Je pourrais enfin travailler sur mes A.S.P.I.C.

-Si tôt?

-Mais quoi? J'ai perdu un bon gros mois à t'aider, même plus.

-Tu n'avais qu'à pas venir.

-C'est ça, à chaque fois que je viens en retard, tu me sermonnes en disant que j'ai pris un engagement et blah blah blah. Et comme je dis tout le temps : Une promesse

-C'est une promesse, tu le dis même un peu trop souvent.

Elle avait une question qui lui trottait dans la tête. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais la referma aussitôt.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Hermione? Demanda Draco froidement, arrête d'ouvrir et de refermer ta bouche bêtement et demande.

-Hum… hésita-t-elle. Je voulais savoir si tu allais rentrer chez toi à Noël et voir Tu-sais-qui.

-Pourquoi? Tu veux passer les vacances avec moi? Demanda-t-il sarcastiquement.

-Non! Laisse faire, je voulais juste demander comme ça, pour voir si quelqu'un s'occuperait de l'armoire.

-Non, j'ai dit à ma mère que je voulais rester ici pour travailler. Et puis ici, c'est moins dangereux. Toi? Tu vas aller encore chez les Weasley?

-Non, répondit-elle amèrement. Je n'ai pas été invitée.

-Tu vas rentrer chez toi alors?

-Non plus, je n'ai pas le courage de rentrer.

Draco avait l'air plus intéressé, abandonna son travail pour mieux l'écouter.

-Comment ça?

-Je ne me sens pas très confortable, chaque fois que je vois mes parents rire et s'amuser, j'ai l'impression de mentir. Ils ne savent même pas que les deux mondes s'apprêtent à s'affronter, que des gens innocents vont mourir. Je ne supporte pas avoir l'idée de leur cacher tout cette histoire.

-Simple, ramène ton courage de Griffondor et dis leur tout.

-Une raison pour qu'ils m'interdisent d'aller à Poudlard.

-Alors dis rien, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te tracasses avec un rien.

Hermione semblait être perdu dans ses pensées. Il la regarda furtivement. C'était dommage qu'elle était une Sang de Bourbe, hormis cela, elle était très jolie à sa manière. Il ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle n'était pas intelligente et courageuse.

-Mes parents vont me tuer s'ils apprenaient que je suis impliquée dans cette guerre. Dit-elle. Draco tu m'écoutes?

Il hocha vaguement la tête en s'avançant vers elle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Demanda-t-elle, perplexe.

Et il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Hermione se figea et puis emporter par le baiser, elle se laissa fondre, c'était si agréable. Elle sentit sa langue tracer le contour de ses lèvres, elle s'apprêtait à approfondir le baiser, mais Draco se repoussa soudainement.

Il avait l'air très gêné.

-Hum, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris…

Pendant un moment, Hermione avait l'impression qu'elle ne respirait plus, _Est-ce que Malefoy venait juste de m'embrasser? Qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant? Allez Hermione, réagit!_

Le visage de Draco devenu indéchiffrable et sans aucune émotion comme d'habitude.

-Draco…

-Oublis ça, je te dis.

Hermione lui sourit tendrement, le prit par le cou et le ramène pour un autre baiser. Elle ouvrit avec plaisir sa bouche pour lui permettre une entrée. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou tandis que Draco jouait avec des mèches de cheveux d'Hermione.

Le baiser fut tendre et passionné en même temps. Il la ramena plus près de lui et il parcoura sa main au long de son dos ce qui la fit frémir de plaisir. Elle commençait à avoir les jambes molles et s'accrocha plus fort pour avoir un meilleur équilibre.

Ella aimait la sensation d'être dans ses bras, elle avait besoin de l'avoir contre elle, elle voulait que ce moment ne finisse jamais.

Quand ils se séparèrent, ils eurent tout les deux un sourire aux lèvres et soudés par un regard.

-Hermione… commença-t-il.

-Tais-toi, tu vas encore ruiner mon moment.

* * *

**Désolée je n'ai pas vraiment eu beaucoup de tempsà travailler sur ce chapitre, je vais m'améliorer au prochain. J'essaye de mon mieux de suivrele 6e tome. Passez de bonnes vacances!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Si seulement je possèdais ces personnages, il y aurait des siècles que Draco et Hermione seront ensemble.

* * *

**

-Draco, dit-elle, je te rappelle qu'il nous reste une partie de notre marché.

-Laquelle? Demanda-t-il, encore absorbé par son travail.

-Tu as dit que je pouvais aller tout raconter à Dumbledore.

-Alors, vas-y.

-Je ne veux pas y aller seule, j'ai besoin que tu appuis ce que je vais dire.

-Pourquoi moi? Une raison de plus pour m'envoyer à Azkaban et de toute façon tu es assez convaincante par toi-même.

-S'il te plaît? Supplia-t-elle en faisant la moue.

Il la regardait au coin de l'œil _je ne cèderais pas. Ne la regarde pas._Il se remit au travail, mais il sentait son regard posé sur lui. _Non, je ne cèderais pas, je suis un homme, elle ne m'aurait pas. _

-S'il te plaît? Répéta-elle encore une fois.

-Ok!

-J'ai gagné! S'exclama-t-elle en posant un petit bec sur sa joue, elle se reprit soudainement et rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Allons-y, marmonna-t-il.

Ils se rendirent devant la gargouille, Hermione s'apprêtait à cogner qu'elle s'arrêta brusquement.

-Je ne peux pas faire ça! Dit-elle.

-Pourquoi?

-Si Dumbledore pense que je ne suis plus dans son camp parce que je t'ai aidé? Non pire! S'il m'expulse de son école parce que je passe presque toutes mes soirées dans la Chambre sur Demande. Je n'aurais pas de travail et je devrais voler pour satisfaire mes besoins! Je serais une criminelle par ta faute!

_Elle est vraiment folle cette fille. _Pensa-t-il.

-T'inquiète, ce vieux fou ne ferait pas ça, ce n'est pas son genre et puis c'est une occasion pour lui de piéger une gang de Mangemorts.

Il lui prit la main d'une manière rassurante et frappa à la porte. Elle s'ouvrit un instant plus tard, laissant place au bureau de Dumbledore.

En les voyant venir, il ne put sourire en voyant leur mains s'enlacées. Dès qu'ils surent sur quoi son regard se posait, ils se lâchèrent soudainement, les joues rougissantes.

-Bonsoir Ms. Granger et Mr. Malefoy, que me vaut cette visite tardive?

-Hum, je voulais juste vous avertir que Draco et moi, nous sommes entrain de travailler sur un moyen de faire entrer les serviteurs de Voldemort.

Elle reçu un petit coup de coude de Draco dans les côtes et reprit en roulant les yeux.

-Je veux dire, de Vous-Savez-Qui.

-Et si je peux me permettre de vous demander pourquoi?

Cette fois c'était Draco qui répondit :

-C'était une de mes missions. Je devais aussi tenter de vous tuer sinon c'était moi qui mériterais une peine de mort.

-À ce que je vois, vous n'avez pas vraiment le choix, et quand est-ce cette attaque?

-Nous ne le savons pas encore, après Noël, ça c'est sur. Répondit Hermione.

-À ce sujet, je ne peux rien y faire, je laisserais au temps y remédier.

-Mais vous n'allez pas empêcher cette attaque? Demanda-elle, surprise.

-Nous avons beaucoup de professeurs qui s'auront quoi faire, ils sont entraînés pour ça, les étudiants aussi, c'est aux Mangemorts qu'il faut s'inquiéter, ils auront beaucoup de misères. Et ce qui est de mon sujet, c'est vous, monsieur Malefoy, qui y déciderez. Vous savez, il y a toujours une place pour vous dans notre ordre, vous êtes le bienvenu.

-Non merci monsieur le directeur, je préfère travailler seul et de ne pas choisir un camps en particulier.

-Vous savez que je ne serais pas toujours disponible pour vous protéger.

-Je suis assez grand pour me débrouiller tout seul, merci quand même. Grinça-t-il.

Hermione voyait bien qu'il s'efforçait d'être poli, elle devait intervenir avant qu'il explose.

-C'est très gentil de votre part de nous accueillir et de nous écouter. Nous voulons simplement vous avertir.

-Très bien, bonsoir à vous deux.

Draco s'empressa de sortir laissant Hermione seule.

-Bonsoir, monsieur…

-Miss Granger, veillez sur lui, je compte sur vous.

-Très bien monsieur, mais vous? Vous ne m'en veuillez pas que je suis impliquée dans tout ça?

-Je suis peut-être vieux, mais pas encore fou comme monsieur Malefoy le prétend, je peux très bien vous faire confiance, répondit-il les yeux toujours brillants. Une sucette?

-Non merci, je vais rejoindre Dra-er-Malefoy.

Elle sortit en trombe, essayant de rejoindre Draco.

-Ce n'était pas si pire que ça, hein Draco?

-Pourquoi tout le monde me prend pour un enfant? Rogue, maintenant ce vieux fou.

-Peut-être que tu agis comme si tu en étais un? Parfois, il faut savoir mettre son orgueil de côté et accepter de l'aide. Dit-elle en souriant faiblement.

-Un Malefoy n'accepte jamais de l'aide, c'est inapproprié.

-Est-ce que tous les Malefoy sont pareils?

-Non, bien sur que non, père et moi sommes différents.

-Alors sois différent dit-elle. Bonne nuit Draco, repose-toi, nous devons apprendre à transplaner demain!

Elle déposer un petit baiser sur ses lèvres et courra vers son dortoir pour ne pas être prise après le couvre-feu laissant un Draco avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. _Sincèrement, qu'est-ce que je vois en elle? _

Hermione souffla le mot de passe et entra dans la salle de commune.

-'soir Hermione, que faisais-tu si tard?

-Bonsoir Harry…

Son regard se posa sur Ron qui l'ignorait comme d'habitude, elle n'avait juste envie de le gifler. _Je n'ai jamais vu un gars aussi immature, ce n'est pas moi qui irais faire les premiers pas. _

Harry voyant que son amie regardait Ron avec dédain enchaîna :

-Tu étais à la bibliothèque?

-Ouais, répondit-elle qui fusillait toujours Ron du regard, et si tu me permets, je vais aller me coucher. Bonne nuit Harry, 'nuit _Ronald. _

-C'est ça, maugréa-t-il.

-Bonne nuit Hermione, dit Harry, mal à l'aise.

Hermione gravit les escaliers lourdement. _Je sais que c'est mal de mentir à Harry, mais il va vraiment le prendre mal s'il l'apprenait. Des amis ça se fait confiance et ça se dit tout._

Elle se mit en pyjama et se glissa dans son lit. _C'est mal, mais tout le monde a le droit d'avoir des petits secrets et Draco c'est mon petit secret. _

-o-

-Ginny ça ne te dérange pas que je m'assoie à côté de toi?

-Bien sûr que non!

-Ça va?

-Mouais…

-Qu'est-ce qui t'inquiète? C'est encore Harry n'est-ce pas?

-Comment l'as-tu su? Demanda la rousse, surprise.

-Soit c'est lui soit c'est que tu n'as rien à porter, j'ai pris une chance. Répondit-elle légèrement en prenant une pomme.

-Tu n'es pas drôle!

-Tu es sortie avec Dean non? Ça ne t'a pas changé les idées?

-Si, mais c'est comme si je lui mentais. Je sais que j'aime Harry.

-Laisse-lui un peu de temps, je suis sure que tu lui plais, mais il est très préoccupé de ce temps. _À espionner Draco… _S'il ne veut pas que tu viennes vers lui alors laisse lui venir vers toi.

-Mais je ne veux pas attendre des siècles!

-Est-ce qu'il vaut la peine?

-Bien sur!

-Attends, s'il n'est pas intéressé, alors trouve toi quelqu'un d'autre, joue la fille dure à avoir.

-Pour une fille intellectuelle, tu es très au courant des garçons. Tu as l'œil sur quelqu'un ou quoi?

-Ouais, peut-être. Répondit-elle vaguement, en mordant dans son fruit.

-Hermione! C'est qui?

-Je veux dire non! Je n'ai pas le temps à consacrer à un gars!

-Je vais laisser pour cette fois, mais regarde Harry! Dit la fille en la soupçonnant.

Elle fit ce que la rousse l'indiqua, Harry a bien des qualités mais eww! Ses cheveux ne sont jamais bien peignés, _moi aussi, mais quand même. _

-Il n'est pas craquant? Demanda son amie.

-Il a son genre.

-Il est musclé, intelligent, son sourire est tellement captivant et ses yeux! Sa couleur est tellement spéciale, il est populaire, sensible, il t'écoute et il est tellement mystérieux. Soupira Ginny.

_La revoilà partie_, pensa-t-elle.

Hermione regardait Draco de l'autre côté de la salle entrain toujours aussi distant, mais c'est ce qui fait qu'il est si populaire auprès des filles.

-Oui, tu as raison Ginny…

* * *

**N'hésitez pas à déposer un petit review! **


End file.
